1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus for recording and reproducing on an optical disk a video signal which has been bandwidth compressed and encoded.
2. Field of the Invention
It is known that a common optical disk for storage of video signals has at an innermost region some control data recording areas where control data, e.g. data denoting a playback duration of the disk and the number of frames, are recorded.
Also, as bandwidth compression encoding techniques have been advanced, interfield or interframe encoding is now widely used in which data not only in one desired field or frame but also in its preceding and succeeding fields or frames are encoded at a time. This encoding technique is applicable to optical disk recording. With respect to specific playback modes including high-speed reviewing and still-picture reproduction, it is desired for reproduction of a quality picture to reconstruct fields or frames from the infield or inframe coded data respectively. However, a considerable length of time would be necessary to search and detect such infield or inframe encoded data.